The birth of Sirius Black
by TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: For Oculus and Walburga Black, a heir Aliqed them to make 1958 their most important year


Chaser 1 Appleby Arrows

quote) "Is man merely a mistake of God's? Or God merely a mistake of man?" Friedrich Nietzsche

(word) freedom

(word) spitting

May 1958

The Black Dining room was fairly empty; the couple currently in possession of the house were currently about their business. The light given by the candles was flickering against the massive, wooden table, slowing the house elves their way to set up the daily dinner just as the Black's had ordered. Oculus was in his study, passionately discussing with one of his colleagues, the plans he'd like to put in action in order to achieve what they liked to call, the purified wizarding world.

" please think about what we have discussed, is man merely a mistake of God's or god merely a mistake of man's. "

"Kreacher! " the man shouted towards the thin air. In a few seconds, the scrawny cloth clad figure of the house elf could be seen in the door of the room.

"Yes, master." Came an equally thin, but screechy voice.

"Please escort my dear associate here to nearest fireplace. I assume dinner has been prepared and set out?" Oculus pushed himself off the large armchair, shook hands with his guest and bid him goodbye, and took loud, determined steps towards the large dining room. There, his beautiful, regal wife was already by the table, waiting for her husband, as he deemed normal for a loving wife to do. "Good evening, Walburga. " he greeted.

"Good evening." They sat down, and began eating the numerous dishes laid out in front of them. Mrs Black, somewhat preoccupied, playing with her food, looked up and opened her mouth as to speak. Then closed it again. She took a deep breath. Made sure she knew how she will address this matter. And then spoke:

"My dear husband," she began" I have delightful news. " Mr Black looked up, and stopped eating. His wife very rarely interrupted diner, and when she did, it was normally extremely important. Her eyes looked towards his with hope, and excitement, and he held her stare as she tried to further explain. "This morning I found that I am...with child. Pregnant. "

She carefully analysed Oculus' widened eyes, and waited. For a while, the deafening silence seemed to crawl up her spine, along with fear. It felt like en eternity. Eventually, the shocked husband seemed to to come to terms with the news, even if just a little bit. He straightened up, then looked at his wife, and smiled. A very rare occurance, Oculus smiling, so Walburga relaxed instantly.

"That's excellent! My wonderful wife, with child!" His voice seemed as cheerful as as a child at Christmas. " We should celebrate ! A ball is needed!"

July 1958

"I can happily announce that you shall have a little baby boy. " the healer informed the two Blacks, with a happy note in her voice. She was aware of their pure blood status, and knew that having a male heir was important for them. The two had already thrown the splendid ball to celebrate the news of their future child, and it was the most grandiose pureblood party of the year. There were hundreds of people, all form prestigious families, and with significant wealth.

"It seems you might be giving birth towards the end of December! "

"That's is great! We will have a December baby. Though I assume you don't know whether it will be before or free Christmas, do you? " the healer looked at Walburga, and shook her head. It is true that their finding have advanced so much lately, but this was not something that they could do. Babies were too Unpredictable, even for the best healers in the country.

"I'm afraid not, mrs Black. "

"It would've helped to know when to plan the Christmas ball for. " mused Oculus. Now with the knowledge that he had a heir to pass down the Black family name and maintain their precious pure blood status. He had already begun thinking about who the child might be able to marry, within what families, taking in account social status and monetary wealth.

"Either way, thank you for your help. It's time that my husband and I retreat to our home, and begin announcing the little heir."

31st December 1958

It was New Year's Eve. New Year's Eve and she was still pregnant. And she was tired beyond belief. She just wanted the freedom of not being pregnant. She didn't understand why Oculus kept blaming her for it. It's not like she actually has any control over the child. By now she worked out that the boy was going to be as stubborn as her, perhaps even more so. Sirius, they decided they'll call him. A name fit for a Black. In a few years everyone will have heard of Sirius Black, the fearless, intelligent heir of one of the purest families in the wizarding world.

She took another bite from her cake. The party was in full blast, music sounding around the large Malfoy ballroom. This time it was not them hosting the ball- they were eagerly awaiting their son, who could come any minute now.

The Malfoy boy, a spitting image of his father, who was now 4 years of age, was dancing with the 3 year old Narcissa Black. They have been matched by their parents from when Druella Black found out that she's to have a girl. And they will marry and grow old together, keeping the bloodlines pure. And that's what Sirius shall do as well.

She felt a trickle of fluid wash down her leg. Oh no. Not now. She slowly walked to her husband who was discussing business with Abraxas Malfoy.

"Excuse us for a moment, but I have something urgent to discuss with my husband."

And that day, was the day Sirius Black was born.


End file.
